The Shadow Bladers
by Dark Magician Gurl
Summary: Kenny meets a team online and invites them to the American tournament and things get a little out of hand when romance and betrayal arrive


The Shadow Bladers.  
  
It was 2.00, Helen was still up. Rubbing her eye's she continued wrighting to her penpal over the internet. Her eye's were red and sore. Her nickname she used was ~BladerChick~ she smiled lightly at her penpals nickname: Dizzi.  
  
Dizzi Says:  
  
How r u BladerChick?  
  
~BladerChick~ says:  
  
fine, how r u and your team?  
  
Dizzi says:  
  
could be better, our leader has the flu.  
  
~BladerChick~ says:  
  
That's bad, what's his name again?  
  
Dizzi says:  
  
I have 2 go now, but I have sent u four tickets for America. where we r. Can u come?  
  
~BladerChick~ says:  
  
Sure. I can't wait, I'll tell my team.  
  
Helen saw Dizzi had signed off, she turned off her computer and flung herself into the bedroom. She woke up Lauren.  
  
"Lauren-" she bounced on the end of the bed, "-We've been invited to America, there's a tournament over there next month and my friend on the internet has sent us four tickets."  
  
"Oh, Helen. Why four?" Lauren asked, jumping on her bed with her friend.  
  
"I don't know. You don't suppose they want us to invite Mia as well?"  
  
"That cow? Surely not?" Stan awoke in the next room and staggered into the girls bedroom. He was leader of the group, sometimes leading a group of teenaged girls was tiring. He switched the lamp on on the dressing table. He sat down at the end of Helen's bad and watched the girls hug each other excitedly.  
  
"Helen, Lauren. That's good news, but calm down. It's 2 in the morning, we've already had a complaint from the neighbours about your music at 3 o'clock last night!" Helen and Lauren sat down sadly, sometimes Stan was spoilsport. Other times he was just as noisy as them.  
  
"Can we go Stan?" Lauren asked, punching Stan lightly on the arm, "old buddy, old pal?"   
  
"Ok, ok. But Mia HAS to come."  
  
"Why?" Both girls chorused.  
  
"Because I want atleast four in the team. Your friend sent how many Helen?"  
  
"Four!"  
  
"Exactly. That means one would go to waste."   
  
"Why couldn't we invite..... George? You need a boy to talk to. Leading girls like us can't be fun!" Stan laughed.  
  
"Suck up. Fine, we'll invite George. As long as he can control his need for girls!"   
  
Helen pushed Stan off her bed and got in.  
  
"We promise to be good Stan." They had always looked up to Stan like someone looked up to their brother. Stan turned the light off once Lauren had laid down. After he went, Lauren opened her eye's and whispered to Helen:  
  
"What's our team name?"  
  
"I dunno. I spose Stan will make it up." Lauren nodded.  
  
"Yeah! But why don't we make up one and tell George and Stan thats the name we want?"  
  
"Okay, what could we call ourselves?"  
  
Lauren shrugged. "Lets sleep on it!"   
  
****  
  
The next week.....  
  
The team set off for Heathrow at 6.00, thier flight wasn't till 8.00.   
  
"According to Dizzi-" Helen said looking up from her laptop, "- we'll arrive at the Kennedy airport at approximatly 1 in English time!" George rolled his eye's from the front of the car.  
  
"Dizzi this and Dizzi That, whats his real name?" George asked, tiredly.  
  
"Kenny!" Helen sneered.  
  
"Oi! Stan said from the driver seat, "No fighting!" George looked truely sorry.  
  
"Sorry, Helen!  
  
"Mmm, sorry George. We're a team. Team's shouldn't fight!"  
  
"Talking about teams, what our team name?" Stan asked.  
  
"Shadow fighters!" George shouted.  
  
"The cool bladers!" Lauren suggested, George rasied an eyebrow.  
  
"The light bladers!" Helen called.  
  
"OK!" Stan shouted, "We are now called The Shadow Bladers! That's seems fair!"   
  
After a hustling and bustling, 5 hours worth of flying, and Helen throwing up three times they arrived at The Kennedy airport.  
  
"Hi!" Kenny called, rushing to meet them. he was a short kid with brownish hair. Helen hugged him in a friendly way.  
  
"Are these your team mates?" Helen asked her eye's falling upon the three kids behing Kenny. One had Black hair,the other had Raven coloured hair and the other had a sandy blonde.  
  
"Yes, this is Tyson. This is Ray and this is Max!" Kenny smiled.  
  
"And where's your leader?" Helen asked as they started walking and Helen's team introduced theirselves to the Bladebreakers.  
  
"At our temparary home. I told you he has severe flu." Kenny said as they started piling into a BBA Limo.  
  
"Wow!" George commented, "This is posh!"   
  
All through the journey Helen talked to Kenny about battles and Beyblades untill they reached the Motel.   
  
"Wow," George commented again, "This has to be like ten stars!" 


End file.
